


My Sunshine

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Date Night, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Monopoly (Board Game), Passion, Power Outage, Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Storms, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: You and Zeta-7 were all dressed up and ready to go when a storm decided to roll in and cut the power. He knows exactly how to make you smile with a new rainy day date.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some sweet Zeta-7 <3 I hope you guys enjoy! This was a request of many for Doofus Rick! 
> 
> _Prompt by Anonymous: Ooooo~ can we have a “stuck at home because of a storm” fic with Zeta-7? :)_
> 
> psychololitaxo.tumblr.com <3

I sighed heavily, staring out of the window. Rain poured in sheets just beyond the glass, leaving no line of sight even just across the street. It wasn’t that I disliked the rain, in fact, it was quite possibly one of the best things nature had to offer in my eyes. But as I stood in my sundress, all dolled up, a frown pulled at the corner of my mouth. One minute, it was a sunny Friday afternoon, the next it was a gloomy downer. A hand snaked its way over my shoulder as Zeta-7 stood next to me, a smile on his face as always, brightening my day a bit more with his optimism.

“I-it’s okay, (y/n). We can always go to the fair tomorrow!”

I pulled at the hem of my dress, lifting my shoulder as I looked at him.

“But I got all dressed up,” I whined, and a flash of lightning lit up the entire surrounding area, followed shortly by a loud clash of thunder.

I jumped, the sudden noise surprising me more than frightening me, and he gently squeezed my arm.

“Well.. w-why don’t you go change into something more comfortable, and we can have our date inside. I-I’m sure I can think of something fun to do. You won’t even remember the fair!”

I looked around the room, not entirely disappointed by his idea. As much as I was looking forward to going out and enjoying what was supposed to be a beautiful day, any time spent with him was time well spent. A hint of excitement arose within me as my eyes landed on his again.

“I don’t doubt you could find something to keep us entertained,” I smiled, running a finger over his chest.

A blush crept into his cheeks as he lifted his shoulders, clearly bashful at my innuendo. I loved when the dirtier things crossed his mind- it gave me such a thrill to know that he could be just as bad as he was good. I peeked out of the window once more before leaning on my tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his warm cheek and exiting the room.

“I’ll be right back!” I called out as I quickly made my way up the stairs, watching him hurry over to the living room before disappearing behind the wall.

Once I got to our room, I slid out of my dress and heels and into my favorite pair of sweatpants and a tank top. With a few swift flicks of the wrist, I grabbed a scrunchie and tied my (h/c) hair into a disheveled knot on top of my head. I kept my makeup on, there was no use in wasting a perfectly applied face, just as there was no reason for me to reassess my appearance before I bound back down the stairs.

“You look p-perfect, baby,” Rick beamed at me as I crossed into the kitchen. He was grabbing our favorite snacks out of the pantry and placing them on the counter. I blushed then, feeling as though I could wear a trash bag and he’d still think I was the bees knees.

“Need help? Where are we taking this delectable feast?” I asked with my own grin as I grabbed some of the food.

“Thanks!” He started as he picked up two mugs of a chamomile tea that we always kept in the house. “Just into the living room. I-I made it up for us.”

My brow furrowed, but my smile remained. I hadn’t been changing into my loungewear that long.. How could he have made up the living room so quickly? Before I could respond, the low rumble of thunder rolled through the sky, and the power surged, completely failing and leaving us in the dark.

“Shit!” I chirped as I turned around to scurry to the living room, holding a large box of Cheez-Itz under my chin like the star on top of the junk food schmorgesborg I held in my arms.

“I-it’s okay, (Y/n), I promise,” Rick assured me, following me into the next room.

“I just hope this doesn’t ruin our date here, too,” I whined, realizing that we couldn’t even binge on TV together anymore.

When I rounded the corner to the living room, my eyes fell on the floor, and I almost dropped everything I carried.

“Oh my gosh, Rick...” I breathed in awe.

My heart swelled with delight and admiration as I turned around for a moment to face him.

“I-I just thought we could do something a little different since we’re stuck inside,” he started slowly, as though he was unsure of how I would feel about what I saw before me. “I figured the- the power might go out so I-“

“So you lit candles and set us up next to the window…” I finished, stepping carefully toward the blanket in front of the sliding door to the backyard. Raindrops fell across the doors with a vengeance, and though it was quite dark out, you could still enjoy the beauty that the storm brought with its fierceness.

I set the snacks down in the middle of the plush material before popping back up and tenderly wrapping my arms around Zeta-7’s torso, nuzzling my face against his chest. He held me right back with a secure embrace, holding only his hands out to keep from spilling any of the tea on me. I felt his cheek rest on the top of my head.

“I know you love the rain,” he said quietly, grin still on his lips. “Even if it dampened our original plans.”

“I love you,” I murmured in return, the sound of rain hovering around us calming despite its violent nature. “You’re the best guy a girl could ask for.”

“It’s the least I can do for- for my girl.”

There was no denying the warmth that flooded my heart right down to my toes and back up to the top of my head. Pulling myself away was no easy feat as I mosied over to sit on a plush blanket he’d placed on the floor. Large candles were lit on the coffee table and on shelves, pillows were set up on top of the blanket; there were carefully placed tealight candles around the comfortable space he created and though they were tiny, the way they flickered and crackled with a soft orange hue of a fireplace made me think that he’d changed them in some way or another. I patted the spot across from me, eagerly looking up at him.

“I’m ready for this rainy day picnic,” I grinned.

“M-me too!” He agreed, stepping around the candles and sitting down.

He handed me my mug of tea and watched as I took a sip. When I noticed his eyes on me, I immediately covered my mouth with my hand, an embarrassed expression on my countenance.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“The candlelight, it really suits you.”

I took another sip from my mug and set it down on the coffee table nearby, striking a cute pose as I lifted my eyes toward the ceiling.

“It’s flattering, isn’t it?” I quipped before turning around.

My eyes searched the entertainment center under the television before they finally landed on what I was looking for. When I stood up, Zeta-7’s tone took a new, uncertain tone.

“W-where are you going?”

I didn’t say a word as I stopped at the TV, reaching down and pulling out a box. My hand brushed over it lightly, causing a small cluster of dust to rise into the air before I hopped over to sit in front of him again. When he saw what was in my hands, his face lit up.

“Monopoly?” He questioned.

“Oh yeah. I was never able to play it with my family. They’re too competitive,” I said, my eyes still on the cover of the box.

“I see.. I’m glad you won’t be too upset when I win, then,” he smirked, and my eyes widened, my jaw dropping at his confidence.

“Oh really?” I laughed, placing the box down in front of me and tossing the lid aside. “Game on.”

We set the board up, counted out the colorful paper money and picked out our pieces. No stone was left unturned as I picked up my mug and held it up. Lighting flickered throughout the room as if on cue, and we both giggled.

“Be prepared to lose, my darling,” I said, bringing my lips to my drink.

We began to play, everything running smoothly. We landed on railroads and properties, snatching them all up one by one. Losing money, gaining money, paying to get out of jail. It was the most fun I’d ever had playing the game. All the properties were purchased and no one had flipped the board yet. I picked a Cheez-It from the box, popping it into my mouth as he nibbled on a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Rain and laughter was the soundtrack to our afternoon, and there was no place I would have rather been than right there with Rick.

“Hey!” He said, setting down his glass and examining the board. “W-where’d all the free-parking money go?”

“Whatever do you mean, Zeta-7?” I asked, a mock incredulous tone lacing my voice as I batted my lashes at him, placing one hand over my chest and the other behind my back.

“You thief!” He chuckled, leaning over to grab my hand from behind me.

“I’m offended, I would never-“

“Uh-huh,” he smiled as he tugged my wrist out between us, revealing a stack of fake money somewhat wrinkled in the palm of my hand. “That’s what I thought!”

I giggled before dropping the money and bringing my fingers to wrap around Rick’s wrist instead, pulling him closer to me. Our eyes never left each others as we absorbed the energy that circulated around us. When his lips finally brushed against mine, I filled the gap completely, parting them with a careful conduct. His body went slightly limp as he returned my gesture, a soft breath floating away from his lungs and around my lips. His hand reached up to cup my cheek, and I let go of his wrist then, leaning further over the Monopoly board. The sounds of the pieces we’d been so concerned with just moments ago slid off of the edges and onto the blanket we’d cozied up on. I reached over, my hand on his nape as the kiss continually grew heated between us. His tentativeness to touch me was saccharine, filling my heart with a cozy sensation as I grabbed either side of his face. The sound of rain was being drowned out by the sound of my heart beating in my ears and the staggered breaths we shared. An effervescent tingling that sizzled on my lips began to spread through my anatomy, reaching my loins with a dull heat. His chest rose heavily against mine as I leaned in even closer, Rick’s hands tenderly tangling in my (h/c) locks behind my head.

I carefully pushed the game board aside, pushing him back into some of the pillows he’d set up for our indoor affair next. I’d never been so wrapped up in nothing but a passionate lip lock before, but the way he kissed me was invaluable. He savored me and relished in me as though he’d never get the chance to do so as long as he lived. I, too, couldn’t get enough of the taste of his lips; the softness of each gentle kiss in between each fiery one. There was nobody that could elicit such a yearning from me the way he did as I finally let the faintest of moans spill past my swollen lips, my own form of thunder anticipating what was to come next.

After a moment, a loud crack of actual thunder shook the entire house, causing me to jump with a soft squeak and a laugh.

His eyes bore into mine as he chuckled, sharing the same look of amazement that was written all over my features. I brought my hand up to my cheek, feeling the heat that I knew he could see as he wiped some of the dampness from our kiss on my lips away with his thumb. He leaned up to plant one last kiss before sitting up against the pillows and pulling me into his arms. It was amazing, the feeling he gave me. There was nothing quite like it, and I wished I could bottle it up and keep it forever. I shifted between his legs with a giggle and rested my chin on his shoulder, ever so slightly out of breath as my arms lazily snaked around his waist. My smile was unwavering as I nuzzled my nose against the soft skin of his neck.

“I much prefer this to the fair,” I voiced softly.

“Me too,” he agreed. “I-I know it isn’t much-” he started, and I interrupted him.

“Isn’t much? You don’t know how much this means to me, Rick. No one’s ever cared enough to set up a new date when the old one needed… Well, a rain check,” I bit my lip, stifling a grin.

“You know I care a lot about you, right?. A-and your happiness. I promised you a date, and I always keep my promises.”

He squeezed my frame in a hug, his gentle hand holding the back of my neck closer to his shoulder.

“Of course I know that, babe. It’s one thing I could never forget. I wish I could show you just how much I appreciate it.”

“It’s the least I could do.. You show me every day,” he kissed the top of my head. “You- you always know how to make rainy days brighter,” he stated sweetly, nodding his head once.

The smile in his voice was heartwarming as I kissed crook of his neck gently.

“It’s easy when you have someone who helps you flourish, no matter the weather,” I replied wholeheartedly.

“I’m lucky that I-I get to have such a beautiful flower to help flourish and grow!”

“I will gladly have you as my sunshine forever,” I grinned.


End file.
